Beneath the evening blue
by Droplets of blue rain
Summary: She thought, smirking a bit, before starting walking again, 'But no matter how he is, after all, he's my friend. My best friend...'


**Hi everyone! How're you? How is everything going on? **

**So, there's a fic for you on this special date of 02-02-2020. Gosh, I think I'll become a die-hard TyHil fan one day xD xD **

**Inspired from: "****Life is Schon after all" by Indigo Jupiter. I dedicate this one-shot to all TyHil fans along with CuteTyHil, IndianBey017 and others. The plot is set in medieval ages, just consider it to be a missing chapter of my story "Kingdom". :P **

**Mochi is a Japanese dessert. **

**So, are you ready? Enjoy!**

* * *

Bit by bit, evening was covering the resplendent sky, ordering the sun to set and sleep peacefully beneath the skyline. Sudden and transitory throbs could be noticed in the hoary koi pond. Most of the trees of the yard were almost bald, weakly holding two or four dried leaves somehow. A few trees were still embossed with leaves, borrowing the colors of ripe lemons, oranges and strawberries. Dahlias, marigolds, calendulas were blossoming in wooden tubs kept in the porch, trying to refill the color of the nature that'd been dimmed before a few weeks. Many birds had already returned to their nests, some could still be seen moving round the earth from the top and capturing the view in their sharp eyes. A few bats flittered their wings, showing that it was their time to go home. The temperature of the environs was sluggishly going down, snatching the warmth of the bodies of the dojo dwellers. To be more perfect, it was tending to invade the heat of those who were inside the martial club.

"Thank you so much, Master," The ten-year old girl bowed, "Today's lessons have been so outstanding and interesting."

"Glad you liked it, my girl," The old man patted her head caringly, "I've been teaching you for five years. In this period, I've tried a lot…but found nobody like you. Since your first day in this dojo, you are always attentive, hardworking and meritorious. Hilary, if all the girls of Japan were like you, she could improve more."

"Thank you so much, Master Ryu," The brunette's lips formed a serene smile, "Pardon me, but you're the one who told me that the world is diverse. The mindsets, outlooks and behaviors of people vary from their lifestyles, actions and other states. Then, how will all the girls of Japan be like me? Of course, they all are different from one another. Then again, they're beautiful, aren't they?"

The jaw of the old man dropped in astonishment. He felt amazed, looking at the innocent face of the brunette and analyzing her blameless logic.

_She was a quick learner, he had to admit that. _

"What's going on?" A third face peeped at the student-teacher duo through the silk curtains of the window, outside the one-storied wooden house.

"Tyson!" Grampa Granger jumped, "What are you doing there? Come inside."

"Relax, Grandpa," The navy-haired boy chuckled, while entering the dojo, "I'm not going to rob anyone here."

"I don't trust you, Tyson," Hilary screwed her nose, keeping her palms on her waist, "You can rob anyone here. Or, anything."

"Anything?" Tyson cocked an eyebrow, "Since when on the earth have you started doubting me, Hilary?"

"Since when you've started leaving cockroaches in my cloths, trying to cut my hair stealthily and color my face orange."

"Hahaha….." The dragoon-wielder winked, "Grandpa, you must have seen her orange face in the last week. She was looking like a real witch. Aren't I right, Hil?"

"Shut up, Granger!" She pouted.

Hearing her, both the grandfather and the grandson became confused, exchanging gazes with each other.

"No no, Master….." Hilary shook her head, realizing what she had done, "I just told it to Tyson, not to you."

"I know, my dear child," The grandfather caressed her chin, "You can never belittle your teachers, Hilary. By the way, it's already been late. You should return to the castle."

"Yes, I'm leaving." The brunette nodded.

"Tyson, do one thing," Ryu ordered his grandchild, "Leave Hilary to the palace."

"What?" The navy-haired toddler widened his eyes, pretending to fall from the sky, "At this time? How? It's evening now!"

'When will you stop composing useless poems, Tyson?' Hilary rolled her eyes at him, 'You're not good at all. Why can't you understand it?'

"Evening?" Ryu raised an eyebrow, "Tyson, Hilary has to return her home. If she's able to go outside alone in this evening, why aren't you?"

"Please, Grandpa," Tyson pleaded, making puppy-dog eyes, "I'm so hungry now. I've already worked hard today. Look, even in this cold weather, I'm sweating. Besides, you've already said it that Hilary can go there alone. Why isn't she leaving? Why does she need me?"

'Granger, I wish I could kill you with my bare hands…' The brunette clenched her teeth, 'If Master weren't here, I would show you how much flour comes from how many granules of wheat!'

"Behave yourself, Tyson!" The old man pulled his grandson by the ear, causing the toddler to gasp and scream a bit, "Have I taught you these things ever?"

"Hold on, Master," Hilary interrupted, "Tyson, you're hungry, aren't you?"

"Says who?" The dragoon-wielder punched in the air, "I'm so hungry that I can eat the whole world now."

"Have patience for a while, my friend," Cleverly, the chocolate-haired girl kept a hand on his shoulder, winking, "When I was leaving palace, I heard mom saying that she would prepare sakura mochis today."

"Sakura mochis?"

The navy-haired kid gulped. His mouth had already started watering. His eyes sparkled, his heart started beating fast in excitement. He licked his lips twice.

"So soon?" Ryu seemed curious and confused at the same time, "Cherry-blooming festival will take place after a week, won't it? Then, why to hurry?"

"Dew was insisting to eat them," Hilary grinned, "That's why, mom is going to prepare them tonight."

"Princess Dew!" Tyson suddenly leapt and started tumbling here and there, "Long live her! Long live her!"

Seeing his appetite for foods, the brunette heaved a sigh. Then, she uttered, "Are you done with your little celebration, Tyson? If you're, let's go! Otherwise, your hunger will increase."

"I want that, Hilary!" The indigo-haired toddler toppled back, "Mochis are my all-time favorite! If they're sakura mochis, they should deserve a better appetite."

"Okay, okay," The coco-haired girl waved her hands in front of him, "Now stop acting like a chimpanzee. We're getting late."

"As your wish, princess!" Tyson saluted her, standing on his own feet, keeping his back straight.

Hilary couldn't help sniggering a bit at that.

_Surely, he kept annoying her. But sometimes, he became the reason behind her tiny smiles of happiness. He loved to do that, he loved to be that..._

* * *

"What? No horse today?"

His auburn orbs started glittering with fake tears as his lips were molded into a pout, having the ability to melt everyone's heart. However, his chocolate-haired friend was not going to thaw that easily.

"Are you mad?" She hissed, shattering his desires into pieces, "Don't horses have lives? Don't they have the right to rest a bit? How cruel can you be, Granger?"

"But…."

"No ifs and buts!" She literally bubbled, "Stop complaining about everything, Tyson. Your life will be more beautiful."

'If a witch like you keeps roaming around me,' He whispered, 'How will my life be beautiful?'

"Tyson, have you said something just now?" Hilary wrinkled her eyebrows.

"No Hilary, nothing," He cleared his throat, "Let's go!"

"Alright!" She cheered, "Let's enjoy the evening walk!"

The sky had already darkened just then. Tower-like leafless trees were guarding the narrow sandy lane, raising their heads up and staring at the firmament without blinking. The breezes were seeming to take the forms of the chilly gusts of wind. The coco-haired princess wrapped the white woolen shawl around her shoulders, almost shivering. On the other hand, the dragoon-wielder was walking as if nothing had happened to him. The brunette just frowned seeing his attitude.

_Was he made of granite? _

"C'mon Hil, don't act like a frozen puppy," He yawned, "Spring is about to commence within less than a week and you're still shivering? Too weak to be a princess, huh?"

"Shut up, Tyson," Hilary glared at him, "I don't love being a chimpanzee, you know."

"Because you're lazy," The dragoon-wielder pointed, "How'll you know the joys of physical activities?"

"Woah…a pot is calling a kettle black!" Her eyebrows almost touched her temple, "By the way, who gets scolded by Master Ryu always?"

"He does that because it's the duty of a grandfather," He sighed, "Wish…my parents were alive….."

Unexpectedly, tears started brimming into his bronze pools. He tried his best to hold them back. Nevertheless, his attempts went in vain. Slowly, his chin wobbled, he trembled a bit, letting out a silent sob.

Hilary froze. In front of her, he was crying. Not bursting into tears actually, but he was in pain indeed. She hadn't wanted to do that. She hadn't intended to make him cry. No no, it was true that she used to mock him sometimes but she could never see tears in those eyes. Those eyes were meant to be cheerful always….

_No, it couldn't be tolerated by her at all. _

"Tyson….." She mumbled, softly squeezing his shoulders, "Sorry, I didn't mean that."

"It's okay, Hil…." He sniffed, trying to wipe his tears, "I haven't felt bad at all, trust me. Just….suddenly remembered mom and dad. I have never seen them, you know."

"Don't be sad, Tyson," Forgetting her rank, she gently pulled him closer and captured him into a loose hug, "They're still watching you. One day, you'll make them proud, just see."

"I hope so, Hil…." A dim smile rose in the corners of his lips.

"By the way, Tyson…." The brunette queried as they continued walking, "You always address Dew as Princess Dew. Why don't you address me as a princess?"

'Maybe because…..we're best friends?' The navy-haired boy didn't feel baffled at all, 'Or….I am closer to you than Princess Dew, aren't I?'

"Hey! I've asked you something!"

Backing to the reality, he gasped. Normalizing himself a bit, he stared at her and answered, "Because you don't behave like a princess, Hil."

"What?" Once again, it was her turn to be confused and agitated at the same time.

"Silly girl, let me finish," Tyson tried to explain, "The princesses of other kingdoms don't have freedom like you. They're confined within the four walls of their castles. But you're exceptional, Hilary. You just behave like the normal children of our empire. You know what? I appreciate this quality of you, Hil."

The brunette blushed a bit. She looked at the sky. Stars were appearing there one by one, making the evening blue look like a georgette veil, embroidered with the granules of diamonds.

"Thanks, Tyson," She opened her mouth, after a heavy pause.

"Since when have you started thanking your friends, Hils?" He chuckled, "C'mon, draw your legs faster! Otherwise, the mochis will get colder."

'Always bad at poetry…' She thought, smirking a bit, before starting walking again, 'But no matter how he is, after all, he's my friend.'

_My best friend…._

* * *

**Phew! And thus...the story is done! **

**Do read and review. Dear TyHil fans, I hope you like this. Though there is not something like romance, then again, friendship is the root of romance, isn't it? :P **

**(No no, dear readers of "Kingdom", don't need to get scared...I'm not changing its plot xD xD)**

**Pardon all the grammatical and the spelling errors. Take care :* **

**-Misty ^_^ ^_^ **


End file.
